1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method for autonomously maintaining and repairing a vehicle and, more particularly, to a system and method for autonomously providing vehicle maintenance and repair by employing an on-board diagnosis and prognosis system that detects vehicle problems and providing wireless communications to download updated software patches to the vehicle that may provide the maintenance or repair.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Bringing a vehicle to a service garage for warranty or other service is generally not something a vehicle owner likes to do, especially when the vehicle owner expects the vehicle to perform as was intended. Many of the warranty service problems not only reduce customer satisfaction toward the purchased vehicle due to inconvenience, but these problems may continue to erode the customer's trust of the manufacturers overall quality and thus market share.
Advancements in electronics and control software (ECS) technology has started to change the landscape of vehicle functionality and use. On one hand, many of the added values to the customers from such technology are derived from integration of components and systems, as well as sub-functions and functions, in which complexity can result and vulnerability to errors is a risk. On the other hand, in-vehicle diagnosis and prognosis (D&P) systems can be developed utilizing ECS technologies including control and communication. The advancement of D&P systems opens up an avenue for the possibility of understanding the vehicle state and health, thus facilitating the necessary steps or actions to bring the vehicle back to good performance.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a vehicle repair and maintenance system, where the customer may not need to bring the vehicle to the service garage for warranty or other service.